Back to Back
by Dragginninja
Summary: "Fighting against overwhelming odds is always done best back to back."  Insired by Bleach, this is what happens when Ven and Vanitas have a contest to see who can kill more Heartless.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is was origionally meant to be a oneshot, but it's too good a story! This was inspired by BLEACH, during the scene where Ichigo was back to back with Uryu, and trying to convince him to help him. It is also partially inspired by Kutlassrocker's Her Scars, but in an unexplainable. I'm not sure how to explain it.****QUOTE:**

**_"We may be as different as cats and dogs, but fighting against overwhelming odds is still done best back to back." Ichigo, BLEACH_**

* * *

><p>Due to differeces, Vanitas had challanged Ventus to a test of strength. Woever could kill the most giant Heartless won the contest. Simple, right? No.<p>

Vanitas, in his urge to prove he was stronger, had used Heartless bait, which would attract them to Radient Garden like flies. Ventus attempted to stop him, but it was already on the wind. "I'd be carefull. The Heartless will attack anyone with a strong enough heart. Ventus had immediately thought of his brother, Terra, and father, Xehanort. He ran in the direction of his house. Vanitas watched him go, summoning Lost Memories to deal with the Heartles that were already appearing. "Fool. He doesn't realize. When he does, it will be too late. He'll fall into despair, and fail. I'll see you, Ventus, on the far side of the Rubicon."

Meanwhile, Ventus's friend who had a crush on him, Aqua, was leaving school with her friends, Xion, Kairi and Namine. Out of nowhere, a Darkside rose up. They found that the closest cover they found, an alleyway, was a dead end. They cowered there waiting for the end to come. There was a roar, but of pain. They looked out, and saw Ventus's older brother, Terra, fighting the large Heartless. He had already cut off one arm when it had been thrust at him, leaving the elbow. Holding his Chaosripper Keyblade, he leapt into the air and slammed it at the Darkside's feet, where numerous Shadows were massing. An explosion of earth happened as several stone geysers stabbed out of the ground, killing the shadows and hurting the Darkside. He summoned another Keyblade, Earthshaker, in his other hand and tossed it to Aqua. "In your hand, take this key. by the simple act of taking, if you have the making, it's wielder you one day will be." Terra yelled out, the Keyblade in Aqua's hand turning into the form of the Rainfell keyblade. Aqua joined the fight.

Meanwhile...

The Ghost wielder, Roxas, looked at his communicator. He kept getting reports that there were Heartless, but they dissapeared as soon as they arrived. "Huh. Ven's fast today." He said out loud as he payed the man who ran the shop, Sora. Sora wore a hat all the time, was overly helpfull, and employed his besst friend, Riku. Both were Wielders as well. Roxas walked outside, and saw that there were cracks in the sky. He ran back indide, and Sora and Riku walked outside, looking at the sky. There were large cracks in the sky, running around. Heartless were pouring out, hunting. Vanitas stood on a building, shooting beams of light from Void Gear, killing all of those that appeared. He thought to himself, "These things are monsters that deserve to die. Even if Ventus fails, I will protect this place!"

Back with Ven..

Ventus was running around, looking for Roxas, who had the Heartless-tracking device that he used to find them. He ran and saw Terra taking on a Darkside, and Aqua, who had somehow gotten a Keyblade, helping. Ven ran and cut off it's leg, continuing.

Ven ran around town, killing any heartless he saw. He eventually found Roxas, who was being chased by a strange girl wearing a red blouse with brown hair and eyes. "God dang it, Olette, I told you no!" He yelled as he ran from the fangirl. He had a lot. Ven tripped her, and she face-slammed, sliding a few inches.

Back with Aqua and Terra...

After Ven had appeared and cut off the Darkside's leg, they were easily able to kill it. They then ran around, sensing the dark beasts, Namine, Xion and Kairi following. They soon realized that there were hundreds. So, Aqua and Terra gave Kairi and Xion Keyblades, Namine declining the offer.

Elsewhere...

The young man was waking up. He looked around himself, not knowing who or where he was. he was standing in the center of a field, holding onto a sword that had dtringd on it like a guitar. He decided to call it his Sitar. There was another teen lying nearbye, a book on his lap. He had dark violet hair, and an innocent expression on his face. The teen wasn't gay, but he thought that he was adorable. There was one word in his mind. Myde.

With Sora and Riku...

Sora looked at the sky, Riku next to him. He watched as the cracks began to converge. "He whispered to himself: So, it begins." As he stared into the sky.

back with ven and Rox...

ventus was fighting to keep the girl away from Roxas. "For the last time Olette! I'm not interested!" Roxas yelled, preparing to run. "No! I must have you as my boyfriend!" Olette yelled, attempting to shove past Ventus. "Run Roxas! And leave me the tracker!" Ven yelled. Roxas tossed him the tracker and ran for it, running so fast that his sneakers smoked. After he was out of sight, Ven let her go, and she took off after him, only much slower. "Girls are crazy." Ven thought to himself, chuckling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought that this is a good place to end it. Also, I SAY NOMG! I'm very random. I say Woot! THis is my second story not in the Nobody's Heartless saga. I'm slightly crazy. I talk to myself sometimes, and when listening to music, sometimes. It's strange. Also, I say nomg! And thanks to GTC to tell me what's been the cause of the lack of contact. I really enjoy fanfictions, namely ForbiddenKHfan216's stories, Kutlassrocker's stories, Green Tabby Cat's, and Princess of Rose's Nocturne's Return.<strong>

**Farewell for now,**

**-Dragginninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to continue this, so don't blame me for any randomness that occurs! I'm possessed by something that wants this story known! What the story is, though, I have no clue, but am planning on making this 3 or 4 chapters at most. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**RECAP:**

_**"Run Roxas! And leave me the tracker!" Ven yelled. Roxas tossed him the tracker and ran for it, running so fast that his sneakers smoked. After he was out of sight, Ven let her go, and she took off after him, only much slower. "Girls are crazy." Ven thought to himself, chuckling softly.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Goddammit Olette! Leave me alone! For the last time, I'm not interested!" Roxas yelled, running away from the crazed fangirl. She was chasing him, yelling, "Be my boyfriend!" over and over. Roxas decided to jump onto the rooftops, but Olette did the same, barely out of breath. "Why does this always happen to me?" Roxas asked himself, jumping off the roof and landing safely. Olette attempted to follow him, and he knocked her out by tripping her as she landed, causing her to be knocked unconscious. Roxas picked her up, and dropped her at the doorstep of her house, ringing the bell. He ran, because her mother was even MORE of a crazy fangirl.

Meanwhile, with Ven...

"I hope Roxas is alright." Ventus thought to himself, holding the tracker and killing any giant Heartless he saw. There was a large number that appeared and then vanished, which was more than likely Vanitas. Or Terra, who wasn't bad with a keyblade himself. Or maybe someone from the Ghost Wielder Society, like Roxas was. Ven had heard that there were 13 superior Wielders, and others had a less-human form. Roxas commanded a more humanoid type, known as the Samurai. The basic ones were called Dusks. Ventus ran through the town, looking for his father, Eraqus, to warn him. He thought that Aqua was very pretty, and had a crush on her. He didn't know that she had a bigger one on him.

With Aqua...

Aqua was running through the garden part of Radient Gardens, looking for Ventus. She ran into the underground part, and saw a man with a ponytail there, holding a Keyblade that resembled a rifle. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Name's Xigbar, kiddo." the man said. "I'm looking for someone. Three someones, to be honest." He said. "One's got spiky lond hair, and his name is Roxas. One's got a mullet, is blond, and his name is Demyx. He just arrived here, along with Zexion, who has purple hair that covers his eyes. Seen them?" Xigbar asked. "I know someone named ventus, who matches Roxas' description." Aqua told him. "Thanks for the info, young lady." Xigbar told her, teleporting away.

With Myde/Demyx...

Myde was looking around, holding his guitar-sword, strumming it occasionally. By now, the other young man had woken up by then, and they had begun walking around he town, killing the Heartless that had appeare near them. Myde had leared that the other man's name was Zexion, and that his own name was Demyx. Zexion had a "Keyblade" in the shape of a page seperating knife, exept that it was the size of a sword. Myde still thought of himself as Myde. THey were walking around the town when they were confronted by a man wearing a black cloak. "Demyx, Zexion. Come back. Xemnas doesn't want to hurt you." the figure said. Zexion had tensed at first, but at the sound of the voice, relaxed. "I can't. I need to find Roxas, as well as finding a way to get Demyx's memory back." Zexion replied to the figure. "I see. THen you give me no choice but to bring you back using force. Xigbar is here as well, and Roxas is one of our priorities as well." the figure told them, before pulling out a Keyblade that looked like a housekey, exept with a tentacle going around it, ending with it splitting into three and hardening. "I really don't want to do this, Zexion. But if I don't, Xemnas will kill me. I'm, sorry." the figure said. His voice sounded familiar. Demyx realized, summoning his own Keyblade. Zexion's voice softened. "I know you don't. But I can't go back yet, Kirox."

With Roxas...

Roxas was running through the town killing any Heartless he saw, regretting the fake body he was in. It just wasn't fast enough. "Those Research and Development people don't put enough muscles in the legs. For girls, they focus on breasts and making the legs look slim, on men they focused on iving them big chest muscles, which just served to disrupt their missions by being swarmed with girls. There was one girl he liked, Namine, bbt she thought that he was dating Olette for some reason. He shrugged, and continued his search. He saw an unfamiliar figure fighting two that WERE familiar, Zexion and Demyx. He hid, and just in time, because Xigbar had arrived, splitting his Keyblade into two guns, which he fired at Zexion, who reflected the back, hitting the wielder. "Where's Roxas?" He yelled at Demyx, who responded with a confused expression. "Who are you talking about?" He yelled back, blocking a strike from the figure fighting he and Zexion. "Semyx lost his memory." Zexion yelled at him, blocking more bullets, "And we haven't seen him yet."

"As if." Xigbar answered, fitting his guns into his rifle-Keyblade, which he fired at Zexion, who again deflected it, the bullets hitting Xigbar. "You clever little sneak!" Xigbar said, surprised, before teleprting in front of Demyx, about to shoot him i the face. Roxas jumped, and bouncing them back, as they hit Xigbar in the face, who yelled in pain.

"There you are." the figure said, getting into his battle stance. "Who are you?" Roxas asked. He took off his hood, revealing blond hair darker than Roxas' own, blue eyes that were darker, and a face that was very intelligent. "My name is Kirox. The Guard's secret weapon, number 14." Kirox said, grinning dangerously.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I apologise for not posting today. I must say, This isn't going like I had planned. I origionally had planned this to be a oneshot without Kirox, but here he is! I must say, I have NO IDEA where this is going. None at all. I'm also thinking of doing a fanfiction that's Legend of Zelda, where the Link from Twilight Princess goes into the future to the time period of Spirit Tracks. Also, I very much enjoy DarkestLinkEAI's Spirit Track stories.<strong>

**Farewell,**

**Dragginninja**


	3. Finale

**Okay, I decided to rap this up. I want to write my LoZ fanfiction soon, so yeah. I may include more later. After I finish this, I'm planning to start on ONE, or maybe BOTH of them.**

**RECAP**

_**"There you are." the figure said, getting into his battle stance. "Who are you?" Roxas asked. He took off his hood, revealing blond hair slightly darker than Roxas' own, blue eyes that were slightly darker, and a strong face that was very intelligent. "My name is Kirox. The Guard's secret weapon, number 14." Kirox said, grinning dangerously.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"There are only 13 major members in the Ghost Guard." Roxas said, confused. "Originally, there were." Kirox told him. "Then you joined. They didn't want to kick anyone out, so instead they made me 14, the Secret Operative, and you got my old spot. I only go on missions that are considered Top Secret." Kirox explained.

Out of nowhere, Ventus came running, being chased by Olette, who was yelling, "If I can't have Roxas, I'll have the Roxas clone!" "Leave me the hell alone, crazy lady!" Ven yelled, running straight into Kirox and knocking him over. Roxas took the opportunity to run like a madman, trying to stay out of the reach of his crazed fangirl.

Ventus and Roxas eventually managed to get away from Olette, and stood panting in the middle of an alleyway. "What is that girls problem?" Ven demanded. "She's insane. That's her problem." Roxas responded. an eerie wind blew, sending goosebumps down their spines. "Where are you, little renegade?" a voice asked in the distance. Roxas recognize it as Kirox. "I can easily follow you, but I'll be easy on you if you give yourself up."

"Ventus, run." Roxas told him, the Wielder obeying and running like hell. Kirox saw him, and let him go. "Are you gonna give yourself up, little Wielder?" he asked. "Just shut up and find him." another voice said, this one deeper. "You be quiet! This is my body, and I'll be treated with respect!" Kirox's voice said. Looking closer, Roxas could tell that the other voice was also coming from him. A hand grabbed Roxas, and he looked and saw that Kirox had put a hand through a Dark Portal, grabbing Roxas easily.

Kirox pulled Roxas through, and then lifted him up into the air, his six feet of height keeping Roxas from being able to reach the ground.

Roxas summoned his Keyblades and attempted to hit Kirox, but Kirox only squeezed harder, making him drop them, passing out. Kirox then slung him over his shoulder, and opened a portal back to the Guard's headquarters.

Ven kept running, eventually reaching the large center area that this all started at. He saw Vanitas there, holding his Void Gear. Aqua was fighting him for some reason. There was a slight flash, and the image disappeared. Ven shook his head, and continued running. After awhile, he got to the large platform under the Generator room. To his surprise, the entire room was filled with Heartless. Large, small, any number of any size. Ventus changed to his Wingblade command style, and then charged through.

He spun like a tornado, killing a vast number. He then flipped and sent all six of the wing parts out into the crowd, taking out a vast number. he ended by leaping into the air and sending all of them down in a pentagram, diving and touching the center of it, which released a large amount of light, which killed the rest of the Heartless. "You okay?" he asked Vanitas.

"Yeah." the assaulted man said, popping his grabbed his fallen Keyblade, and they ran off.

They reached the center area, and found Aqua, Terra, Xion, Kairi and Eraqus, Ven and Terra's father, fighting off a large number of Heartless from the Keyhole, which Ven realized was on the lower area of the plaza.

Ventus ran towards them, only to be stopped by Vanitas. "Someone's already taking care of it." he said, looking at the scene. A man with hair like Vanitas, only brown, had jumped from nowhere, along with a man with a Keyblade shaped like a bat wing, except with an angel wing at the end. The brown-haired man summoned a Keyblade that was silver, with a gold handle. Another figure, dressed in red with large mouse ears jumped down, summoning a shorter keyblade that had the opposite color scheme to Brown Hair, as Ventus decided to call him, Brown Hair's Keyblade. Ven turned away from the scene, and found that a man with silver hair was in his face. "Xehanort." Vanitas addressed him, bowing man dissapeared, and Ventus ran, chasing down loose Heartless. Vanitas chased him, yelling, "Wait up, guy!"

As they rounded the corner, Olette glomped Ven, and he was barely able to keep running. "Leave me alone, crazy lady!" he shouted, causing bystanders to look at the strange scene. "Help me someone! She's a madwoman!"

Vanitas jumped out of nowhere, and hit Olette upside the head, forcing her to let go. "Seriously, lady, you need to stop acting so god damn crazy." Vanitas told her as Ven kept running. He realized this, and took off after him, yelling "Wait up homey!"

Ventus eventually tired himself out, leaning against a wall and panting to catch his breath. a few block backs, Vanitas was running to catch up with him. In the plaza, everyone was fighting to keep the Heartless away from the Keyhole. The players were in their ideal positions, when...

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**CRASH!**

Those and many others sounded, and everyone looked into the sky, the Heartless as close as they could to howling, but looked like they were praying. There was another loud CRASH! noise, and then silence. Ventus and Vanitas hopped up onto the roof of a building, and stared in shock.

There was a huge, massive, enourmous army of Darksides, Dark Followers, and Novashadows. They marched over the landscape of Radiant Garden, the Earth trembling in their wake.

Ventus immediately summoned his glider. For far in the distance was a MASSIVE shape, reaching the clouds in height and the width of 20 skyscrapers. It was a rare Oblivion Follower, with power equal to one million Dark Followers. It was the strongest Heartless in the universe, and it was flanked by Duskfliers.

"Holy shit." came to everyone's lips as they saw the great army. Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Vanitas, Sora and Riku summoned Gliders, before taking off. it as impossible to fight an Oblivion Follower on foot, it would kill you with one hit. You had to have a glider.

Ventus and the others flew, hitting the ranks of the Pureblood Army like the hammer of Thor. Heartless after Heartless fell, making the Earth tremble, and causing several earthquakes. Sora had taken out a cannon, and was blasting the Heartless as he flew by, taking out dozens that way. Vanitas was holding onto a giant blade of Darkness, slashing Heartless as he passed, as well as spin attacking them. Terre was rushing them, knocking them over before dissmising his glider and jump-stabbing them, killing about two-dozen that way. Aqua was shooting arrow after arrow of light from her glider, while Ventus had a Light Blade and was flying around, decapitating them. After the majority of them were dead, they turned to the Oblivion Follower and Dustfliers.

Ventus and Vanitas took on the Oblivion Follower, while the others took on the Dustfliers, seeing as they weren't so strong when they couldn't fly out of their reach. Giga-shadows formed at the Oblivion Shadow's feet, except that they were the dark, midnight blue of their creator, and they ran towards the town. Ventus leapt into the air and stabbed into it's face, and as it attempted to hit him, he leapt off so it hit itself in the face with the blow. Ventus realized that this one was more... human, and actually had a mouth, which opened and shot Oblivion Flames at them, which if they were lit on fire would never go out.

Vanitas and Ventus led it over to a platform, where it summoned more Giga shadows, which surrounded them. "You know something, Vanitas?" Ven asked. The others were now fighting the Follower. "What Ven?" Vanitas asked. "Fighting with someone, even if he's your worst enemy..." "Is always done BACK TO BACK!" THey finished simultaneously, launching into their special joint move, Light and Dark, Fire and Ice.

Vanitas started by linking arms with Ven, and they slowly circled each other, launching beams of light and darkness from their free hands. Eventually, they were no longer touching the ground, floating in a circle with the corresponding attacks still going. eventually, they let go of each other's arms, and began flying in a tight loop, Ventus launching fire magic at Vanitas, and Vanitas launching ice magic at Ventus. The two, opposite attacks met, and formed a large ball of the two opposite but similar elements, which grew larger every second while the two flying grew farther apart. "Face the freezing flames!" They yelled simultaniously, and turned their beams at the large ball, the light and darkness meeting in the center of the orb and exploding, making the created orb explode as well, which killed the Giga shadows in the area, knocked the Oblivion Follower over, and Ventus and Vanitas were sent flying, stopping when they hit things. Ventus hit a stack of pillows that were there, while Vanitas hit a brick wall.

Ven stood, dizzy, and then saw the Oblivion Follower on the ground, stunned. He realized that this might be the only chance he got, and so he shook his head to clear the dizziness, and then resummoned his Glider and flew over the fallen Follower, leaping off of it, an aura of darkness surrounding him. "This is," he said, seeing a ghostly version of Vanitas next to him. "The LAST WORD!" He finished, diving through the Follower's face, then cutting through again and again and again, finishing by diving up into the air like a dolphin, gathering more of the darkness around him, and then diving straight through it's forehead, and creating an explosion in the central cortex of its brain. He then fired a large, golden laser and fried the rest, before teleporting out of its head and collapsing in exhaustion. His vision slowly turned black.

When he woke up, he was in his bed. He sat up, before trying to stand. He collapsed back onto the bed, his legs weak. Everyone in the battle came in, yelling, "He's up!"

"What happened?" Ven asked, rubbing his head. "How long have I been out?" "You used up a LOT of energy in that attack. You've been out for three days." Aqua told him. "So we did it? We won?" Ven asked. "Yep! How could Vanitas be that much of an idiot, though?" she wondered. "I'm not sure, but I'm glad that that's over. Who were those people who helped us?" Ven asked, confused.

"Two of them run a "Special" shop here in town, kinda an underground market for Wielders. The other is a friend of theirs who was visiting." Aqua explained to him. Caught up in the wave of joy of defeating that giant heartless invasion, Aqua leaned over and kissed Ven.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm finishing this now. I may write another story later, in the same universe, but for now I'm finished. Questions? Concerns? Like the big battle scene? Hated it? Drop a review down, and tell me! There's that little button down there, and it's so lonely. It wants to be clicked. *Looks at what was said above* That just sounds... wrong. Gave me images I don't want in my head while writing. I NEED MENTAL BLEACH!<strong>

**And Ven's Last Word attack, the final move in his storyline on BBS, is the move he uses on the Oblivion Follower, my own creation. VANITAS STYLE, BITCHES!**

**Anyway, see you soon in either a new chapter of Darkened Fates or a new story.**

**-Dragginninja**

**PS: HOLY CRAP THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! AND IT'S BASICALLY A GIANT FIGHT SCENE! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAPPY!**

**For real now,**

**-Dragginninja**

**PPS: I just looked at the page count. 6 GODDAMN PAGES! I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ARE HAPPY, BECAUSE I PUT A LOT OF EFFORT INTO THIS!**

**Really, this time is goodbye,**

**-Dragginninja**


End file.
